


Fear of Falling Apart

by Dracos_Slytherin_Kitten_of_Darkness



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 14:40:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10310507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracos_Slytherin_Kitten_of_Darkness/pseuds/Dracos_Slytherin_Kitten_of_Darkness
Summary: This is a Drarry story Harry is a Dominant Veela and Draco is a Submissive VeelaBoth have a fear that they will fall apart.Will they? Or will they face it and become stronger....Warning boy/boy, smutty scenes, man pregnancy.Some character death, mention of possible suicide and self harmHope y'all enjoy xxKaatP.s slow updates sorry





	1. Blood, pain, sweat and tears

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry short chapter

Harry Potter was laying awake in his bed, it was just about to turn midnight to mark Harry's 18th birthday. Harry had 30 seconds to place a silencing spell so he wouldn't wake the others in the house of the Weasley's. Harry's watch ticked midnight and as fast as he could placed the charm. Pain was all he felt after that at one point he had passed out from the amount of pain. Harry woke the next morning his back throbbing and his vision blurred he didn't understand his glasses were still on so he took them off his vision was perfect. Harry slowly got up and went to the mirror he was mesmerized his eyes were so much brighter he had grown a lot and he had more muscle. Harry looked at his back and he saw the tattoos of his wings they were green like his eyes with silver points. He smiled to himself and then willed his wings to appear he gasped at the sight they were beautiful. Harry walked down the stairs as he decided to keep his wings out a little longer. At first no one noticed until Harry spoke "good morning all, it's a beautiful day for flying" he smiled at the last part then at the looks on everyone's faces

"oh my Harry, you have wings" says Hermione

"Veela inheritance" he said softly making her smile and giggle, oh he would enjoy this he thought. Harry smelled the air he new his mate wasn't in the Weasley house thank god he smiled and said softly "Hogwarts will be interesting " as he sat for breakfast

Ginny looks at him and says "Harry please put them away they're huge"

"Sorry Gin, I hear you're going back to hogwarts also are you excited?" he asks softly

"Yes i am, it'll be nice to see everyone" she smiles softly at him

"Ron, Hermione will you both be returning with Harry, correct? asks Mr Weasley

"Yes father we are" says Ron kissing Hermiones check

"Harry dear, do you know who your mate may be?" asks Mrs Weasley

"No, but I have a feeling it's a he and he has yet to come into his inheritance, not sure what creature he will be but I know he is a Submissive" he says

"How do you know all of this Harry?" asks Ron

"I'm not to sure it's just a feeling that I have."

 

**Three weeks later**

Draco Malfoy awakes to pain in his back, he screams out as the pain starts to take over. Draco passes out from the pain the next morning he woke to his mother dabbing a cold wet cloth to his head. "how do you feel?" she asks softly

"I ache everywhere, didn't think it would be that bad" he says moving slowly to sit up

"That's because you're a submissive Dray, your body had to go through a lot more changes but you will be able to have children, that also means your mate is male" she says

"Well I doubt it will matter no one would want me as a mate, I'm.... I was a deatheater but still no one will want to be with someone who has a mark, especially me mother" he says starting to cry

"Hush Dragon everything will be fine he will love you no matter what I promise" she softly soothes him. The next few weeks went by slowly both boys had a rough idea of who there mate could be but wouldn't know until the saw each other either at the platform or Hogwarts but they would instantly smell each other when they bored the train but until then they would have to wait and dream of who it would or could be.


	2. Train Ride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Short one I'll update when I can   
> xx Kat

Harry and Draco both apparated onto the platform as soon as there feet hit the ground the both instantly smelt each other. Harry could smell apple, vanilla, expensive cologne and something he couldn't quite decider Harry quickly scanned the area but there were to many people so he walked onto the train.

Dracos P.O.V  
Draco instantly knew who his mate was as soon as he smelt his scent he could smell cinnamon, the smell just after rain, and just Harry he knew his scent anywhere but the others were new scents he smiled and boarded the train finding a compartment to sit alone he opened the windows so his sent would travel down the train to his Harry wait his Harry he liked the sound of that he smiled softly and decided to write a note to Harry.

Harry's P.O.V  
Harry decided he would follow the sent once the train started moving so there would be less people wondering around before Harry went to leave an owl flew in dropping a note on his lap it read " _come find me, I'll be waiting. xx your mate_ " he knew the writing but he didn't know for sure but time would tell Harry quickly stood opened the compartment door and let his Veela sensors take control slowly he walked towards his mates smell.

Draco's p.o.v  
Draco sat waiting smirking to himself he knew Harry would know it was he who wrote the note. Draco breathed in he could tell Harry was close. Draco was starting to get nervous somethings that had never happened before.

Harry's P.O.V  
Harry could tell he was close and he new it was him the ex deatheater, the boy who had no choice, the boy he has loved since he first met him  
"Draco" he said coming into the compartment and closing the door  
"Hello Harry, how are you" he asks  
"Cut the crap Draco, you know why I'm here what do you want to do?" He asked the blonde a bit harshly as he cowered away  
"Look Harry I know I've been horrible to you and your friends and I'm truly sorry. I was a complete asshole and I know I don't deserve you," he paused swallowing down tears and Harry could feel everything he was feeling "I was just so angry" he continued  
"Angry because I didn't take your hand first year?" Harry asks softly and Draco nods  
"My father was the only dominant in my life and me being a submissive I did as he said so I wouldn't get hurt anymore by him, not like it helped, but I'm so sorry I hurt you, I really am" Draco had started crying quietly not looking up at Harry, harry slowly walked over to the blonde pulling him into his arms  
"Draco I forgive you, I have liked you for a very long time and I'm glad your my mate no matter what happened in the past, Draco I don't blame you for anything, I was just as horrible to you as you were to me" Harry said softly smiling, Draco looked up at Harry  
"I want to apologise to Granger and Weasley especially since we're mates" Harry looked at Draco shocked  
"You'd really do that for me?" he asked  
"I'd do anything for you Harry" he said softly  
"Well before we do that I'd really like to get to know you better" Harry said smirking "let's play questions, you can start" Harry continued  
"Okay, what's your favourite colour?"  
"Silver, blue, green and red, you?"  
"Green, like your eyes" Draco says blushing a bright red  
"Aww Draco thank you, what's your biggest secret?" Harry asks  
"I have feelings for you, yourself?" He asks blushing  
"For me to tell you, you have to promise not to tell anyone" Harry says seriously Draco looks at Harry then says  
"I Draco Lucius Malfoy swear on my magic never to tell anyone about the secret Harry James Potter is about to share with me" as he says that a light glow falls over them both  
"You didn't have to do that but thank you, anyway I'm a um vampire also" says Harry quietly not meeting Draco's eyes, Draco moves over to Harry and takes his hand softly  
"Since when?" He asks  
"Last year Voldemort got one of his pets to change me" Draco pulls Harry into a hug  
"I'm so sorry, everything will turn out fine, I have one question" Draco says softly  
"You can ask anything"  
"Harry James Potter, will you do me the honour of being my mate?" Draco asks  
"Only if you'll be mine?"  
"Always" says Draco. The boys continued to play and know more soon they would arrived at Hogwarts 


End file.
